Correct tire-inflating of vehicles in circulation is a determinant factor for road safety, as well as further economic factors such as tire durability or fuel consumption.
Nowadays, most assistance points located in petrol stations, service areas, mechanic assistance points on roads or the like have a variety of installations allowing a user to control or check the pressure condition of vehicle tires, which however have some detriments resulting in important drawbacks for the user of said installations.
Most inflating installations nowadays existing consist of a compression unit, which either through a deposit or directly, supplies a gas, preferably compressed air, to an inflating unit generally constituted by one only conduit or hose, in whose free end there is located the inflating valve which is coupled to the valve of a vehicle tire to be inflated or whose pressure is to be checked. Pressure control of each tire is carried out through a central control unit. Likewise, user has tables for pressure calibration, in order to determine the suitable tire pressure in each vehicle and under each driving condition.
However, this inflating installation structure has a series of drawbacks. Arrangement of one only inflating conduit or hose demands that a user suitably park the vehicle in order to thereby achieve the inflating of tires thereof without needing vehicle re-location during the operation of pressure checking in different tires. Even so, in most cases, in order to reach those tires faraway from the installation, user has to suitably park the vehicle again or, in the best condition, to juggle with the inflating hose, to pass it below or above the vehicle, as the unique manner to reach the tires.
Likewise, most inflating installations are not provided with automatic means for inflating hose withdrawal; therefore, in most installations of this kind, the hose is thrown to the ground or even in the zone where vehicles run in, which provokes its dirtiness, as well as rubber deterioration and subsequent breaking, with the important drawbacks and expenses that it bears.
On the other hand, calibration tables installed next to inflating systems nowaday existing are often not very useful and they are frequently incomplete.
Finally, studies carried out by the motor world demonstrate that most air supplying machines, due to their use, are damaged and they are not feasible, and that their signposting is deficient many times, then being totally unnoticed by user.
In order to efficiently overcome the detriments of inflating systems nowadays existing, the electronic air-supplying and pressure-equalizer system for tires of the present invention has been developed.